Glasses
by Jacksgirl217
Summary: '"I'm trying to read." he pointed out bluntly. "I can see that." Cloud responded; putting his older lover's glasses on and sitting back on his heels to look down at the brunet he was sat on.' - A little something light and fluffy because I'm in the mood. I'm also after prompts if anyone is interested?


A/N: Just a little something light and fluffy and a bit sexy. I'm on the lookout for a few prompts for this pair, so if you have any, just pm me or review. I want some new ideas.

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Square Enix and/or Disney. No infringement intended, no profit made.

Enjoy.x

* * *

**Glasses.**

"How do you fight?" Cloud's smooth voice cut into Leon's consciousness, bringing back into sharp relief the sounds of the crackling fire and the intensity of silence. Leon had been submerged in his book, his mind filled with the images of the story a million miles away from where he was now, in his living room, in Hollow Bastion with Cloud.

"Huh?" he asked absently, trying to re-immerse himself back into the story and paying no mind to the younger swordsman who slipped into his lap, knees placed either side of him as he nudged his way onto the sofa.

"Without these on. How do you fight?" Cloud asked; his voice rumbling through his chest now that he was so close to Leon.

The older man tried to take no notice of Cloud's obvious need for attention, moving his book slightly to the side as the blond settled himself further onto his lap. The moment Cloud lifted his glasses from his face, effectively interrupting his concentration enough for Leon to huff an exasperated sigh; he knew he was fighting a losing battle - nothing new really when it came to Cloud.

"I'm trying to read." he pointed out bluntly.

"I can see that." Cloud responded; putting his older lover's glasses on and sitting back on his heels to look down at the brunet he was sat on.

"How can you fight without these on? You're so blind!" he commented, stoically ignoring the deep frown Leon was giving him. He reached out to the side, picking the book out of Leon's hand and chucked it behind him, grinning as he did so. When it came to disarming Leon, be it from book or from Gunblade, charm and speed was often the best way.

"I only need them for reading." Leon replied, his tone flat and unimpressed.

"That's because you do so much of it." Cloud observed.

"And that's a bad thing?" Leon countered, his annoyance melting the longer he looked at his lover. He placed his hands on Cloud's thighs, tugging him closer. "Besides, I'm not that blind. Haven't you ever needed glasses?"

"No, my eyes are perfect." Cloud ran his fingers through Leon's hair and rested his arms on his broad shoulders, rotating his hips slightly in that oh so cunning way he knew would stir things in Leon. "It's a Mako thing."

Cloud dipped his head and kissed Leon, their eyes sliding closed, their hands soft and lazy as they traced patterns and light strokes over torsos and ribs and shoulder blades. Leon had unzipped Cloud's sweater and slipped it off his shoulders and hardly breaking the kiss, Cloud had similarly divested Leon of his white t-shirt.

Cloud gave a small startled cry as Leon flipped them, laying Cloud on his back along the length of the sofa. The older man crawled his way up the blond, placing moist little kisses to the taught skin over hard abs, languishing slightly when he passed over puckered nipples.

Leon loved the dip of Cloud's sternum, the arch of his pectorals, and he slowly dragged his lips over the skin there before making his way up the column of his throat, bumping the younger man's jaw with his nose.

He pulled back before he reached Cloud's lips, his body braced over the younger man's as he gently rolled his own hips, his skin prickling at the soft moan that sounded deep in Cloud's throat.

"Then you don't need these then do you?" he observed, plucking the glasses from off Cloud's nose.

Cloud's cerulean eyes flashed with appetence, the green hue in them shimmering around the blackness of his dilated pupils. Cloud's eyes really were perfect. Not that Leon would _ever_ tell him that.

"Hey princess, you going to fuck me or spend all evening staring dreamily into my eyes?" Cloud smirked. The glare he got from Leon would be well worth the sex and teasing the older man was so easy; Cloud had to wonder how it was still possible after all these years.

"You're going to regret that." Leon warned; his voice low and dangerous as he kissed Cloud fiercely.

Cloud highly doubted that.


End file.
